Fate of the Doomed
by Awesome Will v1
Summary: A Pegasus Fic. Pegasus appears at Battle City, with a new motive, and after an incredible experience. He is determined, but this time, he is on Yugi's side. DISCONTINUED
1. Return of the Toons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, this would be a real episode, and I'd be rich. But I don't, and I'm not rich. In fact I'm dirt poor. But I hope you can enjoy this Fic nonetheless.  
---  
Fate of the Doomed  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter One-Return of the Toons  
  
"I can't believe I beat Mako..." Joey said to himself as he walked through Battle City. "And I now have not one but TWO cards from him" He looked over the blue Ritual monster, Fortress Whale, and Mako's favorite The Legendary Fisherman.   
  
"Yes, that was some good dueling you have done, Joey" Grandpa Moto told him. "You now have four new monsters in your deck that you can use to your advantage when you go to the Battle City finals"  
  
"Nah, more like three" He held up Espa Roba's Jinzo, Weevil's Insect Queen and Mako's Legendary Fisherman. "These three I can use but I can't use Fortress Whale. Mako didn't give me the Ritual I needed to play it!"  
  
"Bummer..." Tristan said. "But, you still got his Legendary Fisherman. The rules only stated you needed one. Plus, you can always trade that Fortress Whale to other players, now can't you?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'll hold onto this" Joey replied. "Mako's a good friend, and I think it'd be better to hold onto this.   
  
"Hey guys, want to stop and eat something?" Asked Téa.  
  
"Sure, I'm in the mood" Tristan and Grandpa started to walk towards the restaurant, when Joey spoke to them.  
  
"Nah, I gotta find out where the semifinals are. Don't worry, I'll come find ya later"   
  
"Okay, good luck, Joey!" Téa said. "I hope you can win"  
  
"Yeah, same" Tristan replied.  
  
"Thanks" Joey waved and dashed off. "Well, let's see. I just gotta put the six Locator cards here together...gee, this is kind of hard, I better stop first" He stopped running and reached for the cards in his pocket, when a hand grabbed his shoulders. "Hey, what?!"   
  
Joey quickly pushed the person, but then suddenly looked as if he saw a ghost before his eyes. "W-what?! N-no, you can't be him, you just ca--"  
  
"Joey, be quiet" The voice whispered. "Nobody can know who I am"  
  
"B-but how..." Joey took a step back.  
  
"I will explain it to you soon enough, but I need your Locator Cards, Joey" The man took off his hood to fully reveal his platinum hair. He had one normal eye, and over the other was an eye patch. It was Pegasus.  
  
"My Locator Cards?! I worked hard for these, I'm not just handing them over to you, ya creep" Joey stated.  
  
"Then how about you try to take me...in a duel?" Pegasus held up a deck of cards. On top was his prized Toon World card. "If you win, I'll give you my Toon World card. One of a kind, extra rare. But not only that, you can have my favorite monster, Relinquished! You do remember him, don't you?" Pegasus took the top card off of the deck, showing his Ritual monster.  
  
"Gr...I KNOW THIS TRICK! YOU'RE GONNA GIMME THE MONSTER BUT NOT THE RITUAL! I AIN'T BUYING IT!" Joey whined extremely loudly. He then considered the options. ~Wait...he doesn't have his Millennium Eye, so that means he can't see what I'm playing. And I beat Weevil and Mako, things that Yugi struggled to do, too. I think I can take Pegasus this time around. Plus, if I can get a hold of Toon World and Relinquished, I'll be able to win the finals and the tournament, easy!~ "Okay, I accept. But ya better gimme the stinkin Ritual Magic"  
  
"Oh, but of course" Pegasus grinned.  
  
"Duel!" They both stated.  
  
Pegasus: 4000  
Joey: 4000  
  
"For my first move, I'll set one card face down and summon Axe Raider!" A warrior with an axe and battle clothes emerged as the card was played. 1700/1100  
  
"Very well" Pegasus drew. "Well, I'm sure you didn't know this, but I've found out that in these Duel Disks, this tournament, the Toon monsters are played differently"  
  
"Differently?" Joey asked quizzically.  
  
"But of course" Pegasus began to explain. "First, they aren't invincible. They can't be hidden in the Magic of Toon World" Joey looked relieved. "And, Life Points must be paid to summon them and attack with them. But on the bright side, they can unleash attacks upon a player's Life Points"  
  
"What?! No way!" Joey gasped. "Direct attacks?!"  
  
"That's right, Joey-boy" Pegasus stated. "And guess what my first move is! I play the magical Toon World! And then I'll add onto that by summon Toon Gemini Elf by paying 500 Life Points" A toon world appeared on the field as the book opened. It spread across the entire playing field. And with a flash of blue and purple, two mischievous-looking female elves appeared. They had become toon monsters, bearing strange expressions. The blonde-haired elf in blue giggled while the red-haired elf in purple blew a kiss. 1900/900 "Aren't they cute ones? Ah yes, and I think I'll put one card on the field. It's your turn"  
  
Pegasus: 3500  
Joey: 4000  
  
"Er...I'll show you cute! I summon my Goblin Attack Force!" Joey placed down the card he had gotten from Duke Devlin's booster packs. A team of Goblins appeared, each holding spiked clubs. 2300/0. "Goblins destroy his elves!"  
  
"Activate Toon Defense!" Pegasus flipped a Trap face up. The Toon World book closed up as the Gemini Elves went into it.  
  
"What?!" Joey gasped. "You said the Toons didn't work like that!"  
  
"With Toon Defense I can prevent damage to my Toon monsters" Pegasus. "True, I do take Life Points equal to the Attack power of your monster...but it's fine"  
  
Pegasus: 1200  
Joey: 4000  
  
~He's throwing away Life Points like nothing!~ Joey stated. ~What is this?  
  
"Now I'll summon Nimble Momonga in Defense mode!" A squirrel appeared on the field very quickly. 1000/100. "And now I'll pay 500 Life Points to sacrifice Toon Gemini Elf for the toon version of King of Yamimakai, or as I call him, Toon King!"  
  
"Toon King?! What the?!" Joey looked around.  
  
A flash of darkness went through the Toon World, as out of it appeared the monster known as King of Yamimakai, but turned into a toon. It looked completely ridiculous. 2000/1530  
  
Pegasus: 700  
Joey: 4000  
  
"That mangled King of Yamimakai is your monster?!" Gasped Joey.  
  
"That's right! Now, Nimble Momonga, attack Goblin Attack Force!" The squirrel dashed at the Goblins, slamming them head-on. They were destroyed. "And now, instead of attacking directly, I'll clear your threat to my Nimble Momonga by paying 500 Life Points, and having Toon King attack your Axe Raider!"  
  
The Toon King chuckled thickly. It raised its chain, giving a shriek as it sat on the chain and bounced around. The Axe Raider could only look up as the chain struck it, destroying the Axe Raider.  
  
Pegasus: 200  
Joey: 3700  
  
"Gr...you'll pay for dat" Joey drew his card. "Perfect! Go Baby Dragon!" He summoned the tiny orange dragon. 1200/900 "And when Baby Dragon destroys your Nimble Momonga, you'll be out of Life Points! Baby Dragon, ATTACK!"  
  
The Baby Dragon opened its mouth wide and scorched the Nimble Momonga, destroying it. "And I WIN!" Joey announced. But he was shocked to see the Life Points go up on Pegasus' side.  
  
Pegasus: 1000  
Joey: 3700  
  
"What?!" Joey gasped.  
  
"Nimble Momonga gives the owner 1000 Life Points when it is destroyed! And I get to summon two more to the field immediately!" Pegasus searched his deck and placed two more onto the field. Two spots began to glow. "They go into Defense position. And I believe it's my turn. Ah yes, I'll pay 500 Life Points and summon Toon Cannon Soldier"  
  
A purple Cannon Soldier appeared, only this one was more strangely drawn, and had an extremely strange face. 1400/1300.  
  
Pegasus: 500  
Joey: 3700  
  
"And Toon Cannon Soldier's effect allows me to sacrifice any number of monsters to launch an Attack on your Life Points. And I sacrifice both my Nimble Momonga" Toon Cannon Soldier gave strange laughs as the Nimble Momonga turned to energy and went into Cannon Soldier's cannon head. It shot two blasts of energy at Joey.  
  
"Ah!" Joey held up his arms but was badly scorched by the attack.  
  
"Toon Cannon Soldier does 500 damage per monster, which brings you down a total of 1000. And, Nimble Momonga's sacrifice allows me to gain 2000 Life Points back!"  
  
(A/N: I know this ruling is incorrect, but for story purposes I'm using it)  
  
Pegasus: 2500  
Joey: 2700  
  
"No..."  
  
"Now, I give a payment of 500 Life Points to have Toon King attack directly!" Pegasus smirked. The Toon King raised its chain and spun around several times in front of Joey. Joey held his arms over his eyes, preparing for the impact. Nothing came. He opened them, only to be hit right in the stomach, and sent flying across the arena.  
  
Pegasus: 2000  
Joey: 700  
  
"Now, Toon Cannon Soldier, finish it!"  
  
"NO!" That was the last thing Joey remembered about the duel.  
  
"Joey? Joey?" Joey opened his eyes to see Tristan, Téa and Grandpa there. Téa was calling his voice. "Joey, please get up"  
  
"It...it was Pegasus!" Gasped Joey. "Pegasus was here, and he dueled me with his Toon monsters!"  
  
"That's ridiculous, Joey" Tristan stated. "Pegasus was killed at Duelist Kingdom"  
  
"No, look!" He reached into his pocket. "Three of my Locator Cards are gone!"  
  
"I bet you were just careless" Téa said. "I mean, why would Pegasus be here?"  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, Pegasus was here. He's not going to be around for nothing, guys" Joey got to his feet slowly and looked around. "PEGASUS! If you can hear me, you better get ready! I'm coming back for my Locator Cards, and I ain't gonna to give them up without a fight!"  
  
Farther away in Battle City, however...  
  
Pegasus didn't hear Joey. He was still walking quickly. ~I can't give up now...I've taken three locator cards, and I need three more.~ Pegasus threw his cloak to the side. Under it he was wearing a red sweater, black pants and black shoes. ~For all that I've been through, I have to win...I can't let this pass. I know I must win this tournament. Now...I next must find Seto Kaiba. I must win...for the victory...and for my sake, and the sake of the Egyptian God Cards...~ 


	2. Pegasus and Mai

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, this would be a real episode, and I'd be rich. But I don't, and I'm not rich. In fact I'm dirt poor. But I hope you can enjoy this Fic nonetheless.  
---  
Fate of the Doomed  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Two-Pegasus and Mai  
  
Pegasus stopped as he looked over several duelists, who were comparing their decks. One was boasting and showing his opponent a card with a picture of a fairy with several wings, while the other argued with his rare Buster Blader card. "I can't take my Locator Cards from any duelist. I'm not some nobody...I'm Maxamillion Pegasus. I must find only the best duelists, like...ah" He saw a woman in a purple outfit with blonde hair. She had five Locator cards. ~It's Mai Valentine...I think I should challenge her...~  
  
"Hey, dude, it's Pegasus!" A teenager in green said aloud.  
  
"Huh? Pegasus?" A large crowd had quickly gathered, all of them chattering loudly about this.   
  
"But I thought you were dead!" Said one of them.  
  
"I am dead, and unless you want to join me, you'll all get away right now" Pegasus stated. "Or, perhaps you'd like a duel" He held up his cards.  
  
"I'm game!" Stated a familiar voice. Rex Raptor dashed to the front. "I'll take you on, what's your bid?!"  
  
Pegasus kneeled so he was at Rex's height. "Listen kid, I'm not here to duel anyone. I wasn't expecting anyone to be truly stupid enough to accept my challenge. I'm sorry, but I must send you away. Taking your cards would be too unfair"  
  
"Oh please, you're a washed up old man with an eye patch" Rex rolled his eyes. "Do you really think you're that great? You're old news, Pegasus"  
  
"Do not speak to me that way, Rex Raptor" Pegasus stated. "Or else--"  
  
"Or else what? Are you going to use your little special cards against me?" Rex began to laugh loudly. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"If that's how you want it, then we'll duel!" Pegasus stated. He held out his Duel Disk. "One on one, the bet is three locator cards, and one Rare card for each"  
  
"I only have one..." Rex said sadly. "I won a card against some duelist after I took mine back from Espa Roba, with my Serpent Night Dragon, when he unrightfully them it from me, but then I lost it when I challenged Mako Tsunami..."  
  
"Very well then. One apiece. Let us duel" Pegasus stated, shuffling his deck.  
  
Pegasus: 4000  
R.Raptor: 4000  
  
"I'll start by summoning this one, Trackadon!" Rex placed down his monster card, bringing forth a small, green-brown monster with strips. 1300/800 "And, I can also summon this one by counting it as a special summon! Gilasaurus!" Another green dinosaur appeared. 1400/400 "Good luck taking on TWO monsters on turn one, Pegsy"  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "I activate the Black Illusion Ritual to sacrifice a monster from my hand, and summon Relinquished!" He placed down his Ritual. Two golden goblets appeared and spewed outwards a purple dust. Out of it emerged a white monster, known as Relinquished. 0/0 "And I'll use its effect, to absorb Gilasaurus!" Relinquished began to suck the dinosaur in. Gilasaurus tried to resist, but couldn't.  
  
"No, my Gilasaurus!" Rex could only look on helplessly as the Gilasaurus was inhaled into Relinquished. Its head appeared in its side.  
  
"Since special summoned monsters can't attack on their first turn, I'll just set one card and end my turn" Pegasus grinned.  
  
"Excellent! Now I'll play this Polymerization card to fuse my Trackadon with Flame Viper to create Pragtical!" 1900/1500. Rex smirked as his newly created Dinosaur monster stood tall. "Now you regret taking it, huh? Now I'll set this card. And since a Fusion monster can't attack the turn it was created either, I have to set one card pass to you"  
  
"Ooh, this is nice, isn't it? I activate the card known as Heavy Storm" He played a Magic card of a man being swept away by a huge tempest.  
  
"What?! No!" Rex gasped.  
  
"That's right, Rex. All Magic and Trap cards are destroyed" Pegasus smirked.   
  
A strange-looking stand appeared on Rex's side of the field and exploded. "No, my Magic Jammer! What'd be the point of using it on that anyway? I have no others...now he's free to attack"  
  
"That's not quite the whole story, Rex" Pegasus stated. "Your Gilasaurus that Relinquished absorbed, is also destroyed" The Dinosaur monster absorbed was blown away by the storm. "Which means I can absorb Pragtical!" Relinquished began to inhale again, this time pulling Pragtical into its grip. "And now I'll summon my Dark Rabbit" A black-colored cartoon rabbit appeared on the scene, chuckling idiotically. 1100/1500. "And I'll activate Axe of Despair!" A gaint Axe appeared in Relinquished's right hand. "The sum of Relinquished and Dark Rabbit's attack points bring you to zero in an automatic direct assault!"  
  
"No...not that quick..." Rex groaned.  
  
"Dark Rabbit, Dark Punch!"  
  
Dark Rabbit chuckled as its hand turned into a boxing glove. It stretched its arm to whack Rex upside the chin.  
  
Pegasus: 4000  
R.Raptor: 2900  
  
"Now, Relinquished, Pilfered Power Axe!"  
  
Relinquished raised the Axe of Despair as began to glow. Relinquished shot its pink pilfered power attack at the Axe, causing it to turn pink. Relinquished finished off Rex with a swipe of its Axe.  
  
Pegasus: 4000  
R.Raptor: 0  
  
"Oh...this isn't right..." Rex handed Pegasus his Locator Card and Serpent Night Dragon. "Here you go, Pegasus"  
  
He saw Rex sigh and start to walk away sadly. "Wait, Rex" Rex stopped and turned around. Pegasus threw the two cards back to him. "You can keep these. I think the lesson you learned was quite enough"  
  
"Gee thanks Mr. Pegasus, uh, sir!" Rex said happily, now having his Locator card and favorite monster in his possession.  
  
"But however..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I still deserve something, so...that Magic Jammer you had will do nicely" Pegasus smirked.  
  
"I thought this was too good to be true..." Rex sighed, turning over his Trap card to Pegasus.  
  
"Now, to challenge..." Pegasus looked around. "What? Mai is gone...curse that Rex Raptor. I should have kept his Locator card...or at least have printed more Magic Jammer cards for myself when I first started distributing the cards"  
"YUGI!" Joey dashed through the streets of Battle City. "Yugi, where are you?" He looked about. "Ah man, I gotta warn Yugi...if Pegasus really is back, he's gonna want revenge on him for Duelist Kingdom. He kept running, trying to find his friend, but he was nowhere in sight. "Yugi! Yugi, where are you?! YUUUUUGIIII!"  
  
"Is that Joey?" Yami looked to the left. He heard Joey's voice but didn't see him.  
  
"Yuge, I'm here!" Joey dashed in from the left, turning the corner. He stopped and doubled-over, panting heavily.  
  
"Joey? What's the matter?" Yami asked, looking to Joey.  
  
Joey looked over to his friend. "It's...Pegasus. He's back, and he's duelin' again!"  
  
"Pegasus?" Asked Yugi. "But I thought that Pegasus had..."  
  
"I know. I thought he had died too" Joey replied. "He was wearing a cloak. I think you know what that might mean"  
  
"Marik...Pegasus must be working for the Rare Hunters" Yami stated. "Did he harm you in any way? What did he say?"  
  
"He didn't say anything, just that he needed to get to the finals" Joey replied. "He took three of my locator cards! He beat me..." He looked down sadly. "I let my greed take over. I shouldn't have done it. I only accepted Pegasus' challenge because he offered me Toon World, Black Illusion Ritual and Relinquished if I won...I knew I would be doing so much better if I won, but he won too easily...it was a mistake..."  
  
Yami looked at Joey seriously. He never saw Joey look so saddened before over something like this since his Red-Eyes Black Dragon was stolen by Rare Hunters. But, knowing that he should change the subject, Yami spoke. "Well, we can't just sit around now, Joey. We have to do something, if Pegasus is really back. But I wonder, if he wants revenge on me, why would he need Locator Cards?"  
  
"I don't know" Joey replied. "But I don't know much about him, and that twisted guy thinks of the weirdest things. You never know"  
  
Yami nodded. "Where did you say you dueled him?"  
  
"It wasn't too far off, in a part of down that was kind of deserted" Joey pointed.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Pegasus looked around. "Where is..." He finally caught Mai's purple outfit. "There she is" He walked over to Mai and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mai"  
  
"Huh, who's--" She turned around looked over in shock. "What?! Pegasus! But you're...dead!"  
  
"If I was dead, I couldn't be here, now could I?" Pegasus stated. "Do you have some time?"  
  
"Um...sure..." Mai replied nervously.  
  
"Two please" Pegasus could be heard requesting a few minutes later. They had walked to an ice cream vendor and Pegasus purchased ice cream for the two of them. He handed one to Mai and began eating the other.  
  
"So, what are you doing here, Pegasus?" Mai asked. She licked her ice cream once. "Everyone thought you had died at Duelist Kingdom. What is going on?"  
  
"Well...you see..." Pegasus began to recall his story. "After I was attacked by the spirit of Bakura Ryou's Millennium Ring, I was dying. My Millennium Eye was stolen and I was losing blood from my face fast. I could see my skin going pale, and I knew I was going to die...all of my workers seemed to know it too. They left me on the bed and looked solemn as they did. They left to leave my last moments in peace. I requested it so. I could feel everything going...and then he arrived..."  
  
"He? Who's he?" Asked Mai, looking at him interestedly.  
  
"Ice cream" Pegasus nodded to her. Mai looked down and realized her ice cream was starting to drip and quickly began to lick the dripping part before it fell. Pegasus returned to his story. "He said his name was Marik, Marik Ishtar. He knew who I was, that I invented Duel Monsters and how I could help him. So he granted me a chance to continue life, and to continue for hundreds of years, but I had to help him...and so I did, by helping him retrieve the Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon from where I had told Ishizu to hide them. But soon I realized...how wrong I was being" He looked down sadly. Pegasus looked as if he was in true regret as for what he did.  
  
"Ice cream" Mai said quickly. Pegasus realized that the ice cream was dripping down the cone, and quickly proceeded to eat the part that was dripping.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
"What was I saying? As yes..." Pegasus sighed. "I tried to resist, but he used an ancient magic on me...his own Millennium item. I wanted to resist, but without my Millennium Eye I was too weak to fight him, and so I was brought under control. I was made into a Rare Hunter. I had to defeat countless duelists and take their cards...and a few, I had to...had to..." Pegasus couldn't even continue. He looked away, teeth gritted as he remembered everything that had happened. "I had to kill them...my hands were stained with their blood. But there was nothing I could do, I had to continue doing it, as much as I didn't want to. And until now, I was stuck. I finally fought him off...but now after knowing what is to happen, I can't let it happen. I have come to stop him"  
  
"What's he going to do?" Mai asked.  
  
"I...can't tell you that, Mai" Pegasus replied. He took another bite of his ice cream and quickly swallowed it. "I don't think I'd ever be able to even finish...I'd choke up first"  
  
~He sure has changed...~ Mai thought as she looked at Pegasus, who seemed extremely saddened. ~He was confident and happy all the time. But now he's more sensitive. Even so, he's still a weepy mess. This has to stop...~  
  
"Pegasus, don't be like this" Mai walked closer to him. "I know it's hard to have to live with what you've done but it's not worth turning into a crybaby about! Snap out of it, you're here to duel and to get back your vengeance! If you're going to duel, then duel, don't cry about things!"  
  
"I guess...you're right..." Pegasus lifted up his ice cream cone, some of it falling down his hand. "I guess I have to let it go now..." He finished the ice cream and ate the last of it before throwing the cone in the garbage. "I apologize for being so...oversensitive"  
  
"Hasn't what I said gotten through to you at all? Don't be sorry! If you're going to act like this, you might as well run to the story and buy some angel food cake and paper dolls you wussy girl! Come on, you need to learn how you used to be"  
  
"I guess...you're right" Pegasus sighed. "I guess losing my Millennium Eye exactly hasn't helped...after it was stolen from me"  
  
"Stolen?" Mai asked. Pegasus nodded. "Well, I guess that explains the eye patch. But who would steal your Eye, and why in the world would they want to?"  
  
"It was...Bakura. Bakura Ryou"  
  
"Bakura? But...he seems hardly capable of even killing a fly. Believe me, he freaked out and ran around screaming and begging for mercy when one flew on his sweater when we were on our way to your castle during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament" Mai recalled. "How could he steal your Eye?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure...he had said that he had been using this Magic for thousands of years, which makes me thing that maybe it wasn't Bakura at all" Pegasus looked around. "So what now?"  
  
"I'm guessing that you're heading to the finals too" Mai reached into her vest's pocket and took out five clear cards. "I have five Locator Cards now. If you'd like I can help you win some, too"  
  
"No need" Pegasus replied. He took his three out of his pocket. "I have three of my own"  
  
"How did you get any Locator Cards if you had none to start with?"  
  
"I challenged someone with greater stakes than Locator Cards...my rarest cards of all, Toon World, Black Illusion Ritual and Relinquished" Pegasus replied. "It was too risky to bet them, but I had to do it"  
  
"Well, then let's go find a duel" Mai said.  
  
"You need a Locator Card too, don't you?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Yeah...and I'd like to duel with you too, if you don't mind" Mai looked away quickly as some colored formed in her face.  
  
"Sure, I'd like to duel by your side, Mai" Pegasus replied kindly.   
  
Mai's face turned even more red. "Well...what are we waiting for? Come on, let's go, and let's get to the finals!"  
  
The two duelists walked off rather quickly, heading for whatever was to come. Although their reasons were different, both Pegasus and Mai had more in common than they thought...and soon they might discover it. But, maybe someone else was in the way...  
  
Far away, Marik chuckled. He stood by his motorcycle, holding his Millennium Rod. "Pegasus escapes and is already planning to take me down? Ha, that is laughable. He thinks he has the power to stand up to The Winged Dragon of Ra, the God card he created and put into my hands? That is pathetic. His cartoon monsters will fall to the supreme power of Ra, and to the power of the Millennium Rod! I will show Pegasus no mercy, and he shall fall, as will Yami, and Seto Kaiba! Ahahahahaha!" And so his cheesy Skeletor laugh echoed into the night. But one thing was certain, Marik had things planned for Pegasus, just as Pegasus was planning to take on him. 


	3. The Teen Duelists

A/N: This is a self-insertion chapter. Me and my friend Jeff are going to be in it (Our joint account is Will and Jeff. Creative, huh?). I couldn't think of any good teams to put in, other than Weevil and Raptor, but since Raptor already lost in ch. 2 I can't use him. So, here is this. On another hand, I realized that the rulings on LP payment for Toon monsters were incorrect, so those will be correct this time around.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, this would be a real episode, and I'd be rich. But I don't, and I'm not rich. In fact I'm dirt poor. But I hope you can enjoy this Fic nonetheless.  
---  
Fate of the Doomed  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Three-The Teen Duelists  
  
"So we need four Locator Cards combined" Mai said as she and Pegasus continued to wander through Battle City. "That means if we can take on a team of duelists, then I can offer one and you can offer three, and they'll offer four themselves"  
  
"But team duelists are hard to find, Mai" Pegasus reminded her. "You don't see them often"  
  
"Cough 'em up, kiddies" One teenage duelist chuckled. He was wearing blue jeans and a leather jacket. He stood tall on black boots, a gold watch around the wrist of his right hand, which was held up. The big-boned teen wore sunglasses and combed back hair.  
  
"But...it wasn't fair! You two were too strong!" Bargained one of the two kids, who couldn't have been older than ten.  
  
"It's the rules" Replied the other one. He was dressed similarly to the first, but had brownish hair and was shorter than the first. "Me and Will don't duel for nothing. Four locator cards to the winning team was the deal. You don't want trouble, do you?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah here" The second boy said, shaking. "Here's my rarest card, Bazoo the Soul-Eater!" He handed it to the one called Will.  
  
"Not bad..." Will chuckled. He put the card into his deck. "Time to claim your booty, Jeff"  
  
"Right" Jeff nodded. He turned to the first kid. "What do you have?" He reached into his deck and gave him a card. "S-Spirit of the Flames"  
  
"Pathetic. But I guess it'll do" Jeff replied, putting it into his deck as well.  
  
"See ya later, chumps" Will laughed as the two walked off.  
  
"You punks think you're so great?" Mai asked, stepping up.  
  
"We never said anything about great" Will replied.  
  
"Elite, yes, but not great" Replied Jeff. "I'm fifteen, he's sixteen. We can do what we want. He handle ourselves pretty well, and we already have four Locator Cards each"  
  
"We duel as a team, and when we do, it isn't hard for us to score easy victories" Will grinned. "So, grab a partner and you can take on us"  
  
"She has one" Pegasus walked over to the group, grinning.  
  
"I-it's Pegasus!" Gasped Jeff. He and Will were aghast. "Maxamillian Pegasus! It can't be!"  
  
"No way...this can't be right" Will was shocked. He took a step back. He quickly shook his head. "What are we scared of? He may be the creator, but he can't be THAT hard! Right?"  
  
"No way" Jeff replied. "You and me could probably beat Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler anyway. I think we can take on this guy and his girlfriend"  
  
"Fine then, it's agreed" Pegasus replied. "It's a duel. Mai and myself, against you two lads. We'll put up a total of four locator cards for each time, and each duelist rallies up two rare cards"  
  
"I'm game" Will replied, holding up his two rarest cards. "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer and Hayabusa Knight are mine"  
  
Jeff nodded. "Seiyaryu, and Beast of Talwar"  
  
Pegasus held up his cards. "Toon World and Relinquished"  
  
"And I place Harpie's Feather Duster and my other card on the line. You'll see it"  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
Pegasus: 4000  
Mai: 4000  
Will: 4000  
Jeff: 4000  
  
"I'll begin" Will stated. "By setting this card face down, and this Defense monster. Your move, Pegsy"  
  
"Very well then" Pegasus drew his first card. "I'll set two cards face down, and Nimble Momonga in Defense mode" 1000/100  
  
"My move" Jeff drew. "And I'll summon Darkfire Soldier #2 in Attack mode!" A man in a flaming robe appeared, holding two swords. 1700/1100  
  
"Then I'll place one card, and summon Cyber Harpie!" Mai declared.  
  
"A what Harpie?!" Will and Jeff asked in unison.  
  
As the card was played, a Harpie Lady emerged, but this one was wearing a Cyber Shield already, and held a Rose Whip. 1800/1300  
  
"A special, very rare Harpie Lady card, stronger than the normal one" Mai replied.   
  
"It doesn't matter what Harpie you have, because I'm summoning Zombyra the Dark!" Out of the field appeared a muscular black creature with white armor. He had a red cape that added a classy touch to him. 2100/500. "And, reveal face down monster, Sinister Serpent!" A normal-looking snake appeared, only it seemed to have wings, but horrid stats. 300/200 "Zombyra the Dark, attack her Cyber Harpie! Flying Dark Punch!"  
  
Zombyra flew at the Cyber Harpie and destroyed her with one quick punch.   
  
Mai: 3700  
  
"Whenever Zombyra attacks a monster, he loses 200 Attack points" 1900/500 "But that's just all right. Now, Sinister Serpent, attack her Life Points directly!"  
  
"AH!" Mai screamed as the Serpent slammed into her, knocking her back slightly.  
  
Mai: 3400  
  
"Your move now" Will smirked. "But it looks like at this rate, Mai is going to cost you your duel, Pegasus"  
  
Pegasus nodded to Mai. "Don't worry, I won't let your Harpie's defeat go in vain. I'll activate the magic of Toon World, and summon Toon Masked Sorcerer" A laughing sorcerer, who only had an upper body, appeared as Toon World spread across the field. 900/1400 "And since Toon monsters can't attack the turn they were summoned, I'll switch Nimble Momonga to attack mode and have it destroy your Sinister Serpent" The squirrel charged and slashed at the snake, destroying it.  
  
Will: 3300  
  
"Jerk" Will muttered. "But he'll be back...because with Sinister Serpent's effect, he'll always return to me, and I'll always have something to play"  
  
"It's time I go" Jeff replied. "And I'm summoning Darkfire Soldier #1!" A burst of flames signaled the arrival of a man who was halfway hidden behind the flames. His muscular upper body was holding a hooked sword. His eye patch and long hair made him look tougher. 1700/1150 "Now, Darkfire Soldier #1, destroy his Nimble Momonga!"  
  
The Soldier rushed forward and thrust his hook sword, slashing the squirrel and destroying it.  
  
Pegasus: 4300  
  
"Huh?! Why are his Life Points going UP?!" Growled Jeff.   
  
"Nimble Momonga's effect allows me to gain one thousand Life Points, and special summon two more in Defense mode" Two more Nimble Momonga appeared, kneeling on the field. "Isn't that nifty?"  
  
"Gr...Darkfire Soldier #2, attack Pegasus' Masked Sorcerer!"  
  
"Activate Trap Card, Negate Attack!" The Darkfire Soldier #2's swords were stopped in place as a wave of blue flashed.  
  
"Oh fine then" Jeff replied. "I end my turn"  
  
"Now it's mine" Mai drew. "This should help, but...Pegasus, may I?" She held up the card for Pegasus to see.   
  
He understood completely and nodded. "Oh, and call me Maxamillion"  
  
"Great. Thanks" Mai looked away, hiding a blush. "I summon Amazon Archer in Attack mode!" An Amazon woman wearing brown clothes appeared. 1400/1000 "And by sacrificing two monsters, I can have Amazon Archer attack an opponent directly for 1200 damage! Amazon Archer, take both of the Nimble Momonga for power!"  
  
Both of the remaining Nimble Momonga leapt into the air and turned into a single arrow. The Amazon Archer took the arrow and placed it into her bow. "Fire at Jeff!" She pulled back the string on the bow.  
  
"No, not at me, not at me!" Jeff pleaded. But Mai's Amazon Archer shot the arrow nonetheless. The arrow flew between Jeff's Darkfire Soldiers and struck him in the arm.  
  
"AH!" Jeff yelled.  
  
Jeff: 2800  
  
"Now I'll set one card and end my turn" Mai stated, placing her card into the Duel Disk.  
  
"Now I'll take control of this duel" Will grinned. "I sacrifice Zombyra the Dark for The Fiend Megacyber!" A yellow, electrifying monster appeared on the field. 2200/1200. "Nifty, isn't it? I took it from Espa Roba. That wuss. He didn't have a stinking locator card since Rex Raptor beat him up and took it, but we made quick work of him and took his cards, right Jeff?"  
  
"Reflect Bounder ticking fine" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"You two are terrible..." Mai stated.  
  
"Call us what you like. The Fiend Megacyber, attack the Amazon Archer!"  
  
"Reveal Magic card! Amazon Shaman!" A magic card with the image of an Amazon gypsy and several symbols appeared.  
  
"Uuh?!" Will asked, shocked.  
  
"Amazon Shaman switches the Attack of my Amazon and one of your monsters!" Will replied. "Meaning that Amazon Archer and the Fiend Megacyber switch Attack powers!"  
  
"No way!" Gasped Will. The Fiend Megacyber flew at Amazon Archer, who raised her strengthened bow and shot him through the stomach, destroying Will's cyber monster.  
  
Will: 2500  
  
*Full update*  
  
Pegasus: 6300  
Mai: 3400  
Will: 2500  
Jeff: 2800  
  
"No!" Gasped Will. "Fine. I set one card and end my turn"  
  
"And it's my turn" Pegasus drew his card for the turn. "And I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force" Several Toon goblins appeared onto the field. 2300/0 "And now, I'll pay 500 Life Points to have Toon Masked Sorcerer attack Will directly"  
  
Toon Masked Sorcerer flew at Will and shot a magical blast at him.  
  
Pegasus: 5800  
Will: 1600  
  
"And I draw a card, which I'll set face down. My turn ends"  
  
Jeff drew. "Your sorcerer won't be around much longer. I sacrifice both Darkfire Soldiers for Seiyaryu!" Both soldiers disappeared, and in a burst of light a holy pink dragon appeared on the field. 2500/2300. "Seiyaryu, Razor Flame!" Seiyaryu opened its mouth and blasted at Toon Masked Sorcerer.  
  
"Activate Toon Defense!" The Toon World book quickly closed and was locked with a chain. Seiyaryu's attack was negated. Pegasus stated. "I choose to negate Seiyaryu's attack on my Toon by taking Life Points damage equal to its attack power"  
  
Pegasus: 3300  
  
"You'll regret that in time" Jeff warned. "I end my turn"  
  
Mai drew. "I'll set one card face down and summon Amazon Paladin!" A white-clothed paladin woman with a hood appeared, her blonde hair sticking out of it. A sword was held in her hand. 1700/300 "And she gains 100 Life Points for each Amazon on the field, and with herself and Amazon Archer, she gains 200 Attack points!" 1800/100 "Amazon Paladin, attack Will directly!"  
  
"Activate Trap card! Windstorm of Equata!" Will declared. A harsh blast suddenly blew in from nowhere, causing every monster on the field to be moved a little. Both of Mai's Amazons were kneeling, Seiyaryu had its wings closed, and the Masked Sorcerer was bowing a little, arm in front of it. The Goblin Attack Force was laying down lazily. "Windstorm of Equata switches the mode of every monster on the field!"  
  
"No...there's nothing else I can do now" Mai couldn't believe it.  
  
"You pay now. Your Amazon will fall, as I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, my favorite monster!" A monk wearing a loose blue-gray kimono and with half of a blood-red mask appeared. He held a necklace of beads. 1800/700 "Reveal face down card, Black Pendant! To increase Kycoo's attack by 500!" A new necklace appeared in Kycoo's hand, a pendant at the end. 2300/700 "And another Equip card, Fairy Meteor Crush!" With a flash of pink, Kycoo stood, not any different, but what happened would be seen. "Kycoo, attack with Scorching Ancient Magic! Hit her Amazon Paladin!" Kycoo blasted at the Amazon, destroying her in one blast. "And you take two thousand direct damage"  
  
*Full update*  
  
Pegasus: 3300  
Mai: 1400  
Will: 1600  
Jeff: 2800  
  
"No...my Amazon..." Mai couldn't believe it. "You're going to pay for that, you know! I'm not going to be in this predicament forever! I still have my Amazon Archer"  
  
"But my turn will be before that" Jeff stated.  
  
"But before that is my turn" Pegasus interrupted, drawing. "And I'll sacrifice Toon Masked Sorcerer and Toon Goblin Attack Force for Manga Ryu-Ran, Defense mode" A spotted dragon egg dropped into the arena. It cracked with a large bang, and out of it emerged a funny-looking red dragon. 2200/2600  
  
"Now it's mine, and I'll switch Seiyaryu to Attack mode and equip him with Sword of Deep Seated!" Jeff slapped the card into the Magic and Trap slot of the duel disk. The card appeared, and a sword flashed before appearing in Seiyaru's hand. "Which increases his Attack and Defense by 500!" 3000/2800  
  
"That's makes it stronger than a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Mai gasped.  
  
"That's right! And in addition I'll summon Prevent Rat in Defense mode, just in case" 500/2000 Jeff pointed a finger out. "Seiyaryu, Razor Flare Blast! Attack Mai's Amazon!" Seiyaryu opened its mouth and blasted at Amazon Archer, burning it away completely.  
  
"I'm running out of monsters..." Mai drew. "Perfect. I place a card face down I play Graceful Charity" She picked up three cards and discarded two. She then played a card. "Harpie Lady in Attack mode!" A normal Harpie Lady appeared on the field this time. 1300/1400 "And I'll activate Cyber Shield!" Mai placed two cards down, which flipped face up. Harpie Lady gained the Atk power of the Cyber Harpie, only this time stronger. "And the Harpie Lady Sisters card! One Harpie becomes many!" Two more Harpies appeared, one with orange hair and another with blue hair. 1950/2150. "And now I use this Monster Reborn card to bring Harpie's Pet Dragon onto the field!" A red dragon in a chain that belong to the Harpie appeared. 2300/2500. "And now, Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy his Ghost Destroyer!"  
  
"You can't, it's not strong enough!" Will yelled, as the Pet Dragon blew a blast of wind from its mouth at Kycoo. Shockingly, Kycoo was blown away and destroyed. "No...no, HOW?!  
  
Will: 1000  
  
"I used Dragon Nails" Mai stated as she revealed her face down card. Huge nails were on Harpie's Pet Dragon's hands. "I got it from Joey. And that made him strong enough to destroy your monster! Now direct attack, Harpie Lady Sisters!"  
  
The three Harpies swooped in and struck Will with flying smashes.  
  
"AH!" Will yelled as he swept from his feet.  
  
Will: 0  
  
"I'm out...damn..." Will growled.  
  
"Don't worry, I have it this time around. Seiyaryu, Razor Flare Blast!" Seiyaryu blasted at the Harpie Lady Sisters, destroying all three of them with a single flash of its burning breath.  
  
Mai: 350  
  
"Don't worry Mai, I can handle this" Pegasus switched his monster to attack mode. "Manga Ryu-Ran is switched to Attack mode. I'll then summon Toon Mermaid in Defense mode" The Toon World book closed up, and opened once more as a clam emerged. The clam slowly opened to show an orange, bow-drawing mermaid that kind of looked like Pegasus in facial expressions. 1400/1500. "Manga Ryu-Ran, attack Jeff's Life Points directly by taking 500 of mine!"  
  
The strange Toon form of Ryu-Ran chuckled and shot a stream of fire from its nose, past Seiyaryu and at Jeff. Jeff screamed in pain as Manga Ryu-Ran's fire stream burned at his body.  
  
Pegasus: 2800  
Jeff: 600  
  
"Gr...you won't get away with that" Jeff began to think. ~If I attack Mai's Pet Dragon, she'll be out but Pegasus can then direct attack me. If I destroy his Ryu-Ran, I can then focus on Mai~ "I'll summon Fire Kraken in Attack mode!" A red octopus appeared, shooting flames from its beak. 1600/1500 "Fire Kraken, attack the Toon Mermaid!"  
  
"Activate Toon Defense!" The Toon World book closed, Toon Mermaid going inside it as the blast was deemed ineffective.  
  
Pegasus: 1200  
  
"Fine then, Seiyaryu, destroy his Ryu-Ran!" Seiyaryu opened its mouth and blasted Pegasus' Ryu-Ran, destroying it. "That brings your Life Points to 400, meaning that you can't attack with your Toons, and therefore lose!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Pegasus stated. A javelin was floating in the middle of the field, glowing with white light.   
  
"What?! Enchanted Javelin?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Gee, you didn't see that coming?" Will asked boredly.  
  
"Shut up!" Jeff yelled.  
  
Pegasus cleared his throat. "Enchanted Javelin increases my Life Points by that of an attacking monster, meaning your Seiyaryu. Since it destroys Manga Ryu-Ran, I still take 800, but gain 2200"  
  
Pegasus: 3400  
  
"I can't beleive it..." Jeff groaned.  
  
Mai drew. "My turn! And I summon Amazon Swordswoman in Attack mode!" She placed a card onto the field. An Amazon with wild hair and a sword leapt onto the field. 1500/1600 "And switch Harpie's Pet Dragon to Defense mode. Your move"  
  
"Attack mode? Piece of cake, go Seiyaryu, off with the Amazon's head, and everything else! Razor, Flare, BLAST!" Seiyaryu opened its mouth once more and destroyed the Amazon Swordswoman. "And you lose Mai!"  
  
"No, you idiot! You've killed us all!" Will exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Jeff. He began to gloat. "I just won us halfway to the match because my Seiyaryu finished Mai's Life Points"  
  
"No, I finished YOURS!" Mai stated, pointing a finger at Jeff. Jeff looked down in disbelief as his Life Points dropped to 0. "Amazon Swordsman's effect states that if damage is done to her owner by battle, its instead done to her owner's opponent! That means you! And when 1500 damage is taken from your score, you lose!"  
  
"Oh Jesus..." Groaned Jeff.  
  
"Excellent Mai, we won!" Pegasus exclaimed. "You're an excellent duelist indeed"  
  
"Thanks, Pegasus" Mai replied happily, trying to hide a giggle.  
  
"Call me Maxamillion" Pegasus replied. Before the conversation went any further, Will and Jeff walked over.  
  
"Fine. Here's my rarest cards, Kycoo and my Hayabusa Knight, and 2 Locator cards"  
  
"Seiyaryu, Beast of Talwar, Locator cards..." Jeff sighed. He handed his cards to Mai while Will gave his to Pegasus. The two walked off.  
  
"We don't need these monsters. You keep them" Pegasus began, but Mai interrupted him.  
  
"Actually, Pegasus doesn't need them but that doesn't mean I don't!" She took the Kycoo and Hayabusa Knight cards and laughed a little. "I can still use them"  
  
"So much for modesty" Will growled as he and Jeff walked off.  
  
"Well, I guess that means we both have six" Mai said as she gave Pegasus a Locator card. "So I guess we have to put the puzzle together and go to the finals"  
  
"Yes, it seems so" Pegasus replied. He looked through his Toon deck. "I think I have enough cards in my deck to win. But, Mai...I wanted to ask you something. Why did you decide to help me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mai asked, puzzled.  
  
"You wanted to help me" Pegasus replied. "You saw how I was at Duelist Kingdom, and I know you couldn't have though extremely well of me. For all the things I've done. They were terrible things, but I didn't realize it at the time. But you must have. I was an antagonist. Why help me?"  
  
"I...I had my reasons..." Mai replied, looking away. "Just never mind about those. It only matters that I am helping you, and you've turned over a new leaf"  
  
"Well, if that's how you want to put it..." Pegasus smiled at her. "Now, let's go, off to the finals"  
---------------  
"He's not here!" Joey panted as he and Yugi arrived where Joey was confronted by Pegasus and challenged to a duel. "He must have went to take someone else's Locator Cards"  
  
"He couldn't have gone too far. Besides, I have six Locator Cards now, as does Kaiba. We could meet up with him at the finals" Yami replied. "That would be our best bet. Plus, we would not want to miss the finals themselves, now would we?"  
  
"You won't miss anything" Seto Kaiba had walked up to the two of them. He peered very seriously at the duo standing nearby. "The Battle City finals don't begin until I say they began. Now, what is it that you two are talking about right now?"  
  
"Pegasus" Yami stated. "He's here in Battle City. He's taken three of Joey's Locator Cards and probably has more. I assume he's trying to get to the finals, possibly for revenge"  
  
"What?!" Kaiba was outraged. "Pegasus?! Here, soiling MY tournament?! I thought he was gone for good after what happened. Americans like him...well, if he really is back, and took three of the dueling monkey's Locator Cards, then I'd assume he'd have more by now"  
  
"MONKEY?! WHY YOU?!" Joey was about to make a violent motion towards Kaiba, but Yami held up a hand to stop him from doing so.   
  
"Well, then, let us go to the Finals. Surely, Pegasus will come eventually" Yami stated.  
  
"And then we can see his true motives" Kaiba replied. He began to walk off. "Come on, Yugi. The finals are going to begin very soon"  
  
"Wait, Yuge" Joey walked over.  
  
"Oh wait, Joey, you don't have enough Locator Cards left to go to the finals" Yami said. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but the only thing I can do now is hope that possibly Kaiba will extend the amount of time between now and the time of the finals"  
  
"You wish" Kaiba replied. "With Pegasus running lose in Battle City, we don't have time to wait for amateurs like him"  
  
"Kaiba, if you don't quit it..." Joey began.  
  
Kaiba continued sternly. "He'll be holding you back, and holding the tournament back. We to go right now. Come on, Yugi"   
  
Yami looked to Joey. "I'm sorry, Joey. Just try to take care of everyone else while I'm gone" With that, he walked to Kaiba, and the two of them walked off.  
  
"Good luck" Joey said quietly as he saw them leave. "You're gonna need it"  
  
"Going to the Finals, are they?" Marik laughed as he went on his motorcycle. There were several Rare Hunters nearby. They handed him six locator cards. Marik took them and closed his eyes. "Odion, go to the location of the Battle City finals, immediately. You will be participating, too" With that, Marik drove away on his motorcycle and drove away, laughing insanely.  
---------------  
"I still can't believe we lost" Will sighed as he walked through Battle City. Both he and Jeff looked very disappointed, and crabby. They walked over, and met a third teenager.  
  
"And lost our best cards..." Added Jeff. "I could've used that Amazoness Swordswoman"  
  
"It's about time" Another teen, who seemed Jeff's age stood leaning against a building. He was dressed similarly as well. "So you guys have six locator cards yet? Because you'll be glad to know that I have four! Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Hello Ryan. Goodbye, Ryan" Will punched Ryan in the gut once, and Jeff punched him across the face. The two of them dropped him to the floor and each picked up two locator cards that had spilled from his pockets.  
  
"Looks like it's back to where we started" Jeff stated. Will nodded. The two walked off and said "Team Rocket's dueling off again!"  
  
"Hey wait, that's not our line" Will said.  
  
"Who cares?" Jeff added in reply.  
---------------  
CHAPTER FOUR TEASER  
Yugi and Kaiba arrive at the site of the Battle City finals. Pegasus and Mai do, too, as do Marik and the Rare Hunter, Odion. But two others arrive, for a tournament of eight. Who will face who, and who will win the tournament? 


End file.
